Un pedacito de hielo
by Vampisandi
Summary: A Draco se le ocurren cosas extrañas para regalar. Slash. Draco/Harry. Lemon


Conste que yo no había escrito nada de meterse objetos por atrás XD. Pero gracias por la idea querida hija :P Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para loredi, muchas felicidades.

Advertencias: Slash, excusa de lemon.

Disclaimer: Todo es de jotaká.

Un pedacito de hielo.

Las ideas que tenía Draco para los regalos de cumpleaños eran extrañas.

Harry trataba de descifrar por qué había una cubeta con hielo frente a él. Una cubeta que estaba envuelta con un listón rojo y un gran moño.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué pensaste esta vez? – Preguntó con cara confundida.

– No puedo creerlo, pero si es tan fácil –dijo Draco – ¿Ni siquiera sospechas un poquito?

Harry se quedó viendo la cubeta sin saber qué decir.

La inexperiencia de Harry le daba tal grado de ingenuidad… uno que Draco creyó imposible que alguien de su edad tuviera. Algunas veces llegaba a desesperarlo pero otras, como esa, pensaba aprovecharse.

Draco fingió un bufido exasperado.

– Bien, tendré que mostrarte.

Harry se preocupó un poco cuando vio esa sonrisa en Draco. El rubio se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y hundió la cara en el cuello de Harry. Lamió esa tersa piel hasta el lóbulo y le dio un mordisco cariñoso, el moreno jadeó y se aferró a su espalda.

– Cuando haces eso es que algo malo va a pasar.

– Y a ti te encanta que te haga cosas malas.

Draco metió las manos frías debajo de la camisa de Harry, recorriendo su espalda y provocándole un estremecimiento. El moreno hacía lo suyo desabotonando la camisa del rubio.

Draco se separó bruscamente y fue hacia la mesita de noche.

– Ehm ¿por qué paramos? – preguntó Harry un poco molesto

– Porque vamos muy lento y el hielo se va a derretir.

Tomó la varita y desvistió a Harry en unos segundos.

– ¿Por qué sólo yo estoy desnudo? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo una mirada predadora hacia la piel blanca y expuesta bajo la camisa desabotonada del rubio.

– Porque es tú cumpleaños –dijo Draco sonriente y tirándolo a la cama. Se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas, hizo flotar unos cubos de hielo desde la cubeta y recorrió con uno de ellos la clavícula del moreno, con otro su estómago y otros dos sus muslos. Todos dirigidos por la varita.

Harry gimió fuerte ante el contacto frío y entumecedor del hielo, gruñó cuando sintió atadas las manos.

– Hijo de…

– Shhhh –Draco hizo seña de silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Recorrió con la yema de los dedos el rastro de agua que había dejado el hielo, el cuerpo del moreno se retorcía debajo de él y su boca soltaba gemidos.

Harry siguió con mirada atenta como Draco se quitaba la ropa lentamente y la depositaba con suavidad a un lado. Cuando el rubio dirigió su atención al miembro del de ojos verdes, éste ya estaba semi-erecto.

– ¿Ves? Te encanta.

El slytherin sonrió burlón y Harry maldijo, segundos después empujó sus caderas contra las de Draco haciéndolo jadear.

– A ti también.

El rubio se rió y se acerco a besarlo, jugueteando con la lengua cadenciosamente, frotó su cuerpo contra él, arrancando gemidos y jadeos por parte de los dos. Sin soltar la varita por supuesto. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el miembro de Harry y lo rozó para provocarlo, después fue hacia sus nalgas e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la abertura. El moreno se arqueó apretándose contra Draco, éste volvió a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios y quitándole el aire.

Sacó el dedo intrusor y volvió a emplear la varita, le dio media vuelta a Harry y pudo contemplar su espalda marcada y trasero bien formado. Hizo flotar un hielo grueso de forma cilíndrica, lo tomó entre sus dedos y acercó su boca a la entrada de Harry, introdujo la lengua un par de veces y el moreno gimió fuerte.

– Sólo será un pedacito de hielo- dijo Draco sonriendo.

– Ajá –respondió Harry sin tener idea a lo que se refería Draco.

Abrió más sus nalgas con la ayuda de sus manos y metió con la ayuda de su lengua el pedazo de hielo.

Harry se quedó a cuadros, en primera eso no era un pedazo pequeño, no señor, en segunda estaba frío, muy frío y hacía contraste con la caliente lengua de Draco. Un sonido gutural, que no sabía que era capaz de hacer, escapó de su garganta.

– Oh, dios, sólo tú prefieres follarme con un hielo que con t… JODER

Draco había introducido otro pedazo más y Harry ya se encontraba en plano diferente pero aún podía escuchar la risa del rubio, el hielo se derretía rápidamente con el calor del interior, volviéndose agua helada, estremeciendo a Harry.

– Pero esto sólo es simple preparación – respondió Draco.

Acto seguido lo penetró con ansia y ambos establecieron un ritmo frenético, chocando sus caderas, el sudor invadiéndolos, el calor apoderándose de sus cuerpos y aspirando todo el aire posible.

El orgasmo los invadió y ensuciaron por completo las sábanas, las ataduras de Harry habían desaparecido en alguna parte del proceso, dejándolo desplomarse contra la cama, Draco cayó sobre él. Besó su espalda y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

– Eso es lo que se hace con el hielo –dijo Draco cuando recuperó el aliento.

– Y en los cumpleaños –dijo Harry y Draco soltó una carcajada.

--

**N/A:** Escrito rápido y de jalón, así que observaciones, correcciones y críticas por favor.

Si no dejas review un gatito muere y el fantasma el gatito te perseguirá. xD


End file.
